


Ladders are for Wimps

by AmbaGurl8



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Desmond, Big Brother Altaïr, Big Brother Ezio, Ex-army Altair, Gen, M/M, Not really a baby, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbaGurl8/pseuds/AmbaGurl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all Leo's fault. If it wasn't for him Malik wouldn't be facing these huge, adorable brown eyes begging him to agree. Damn. He hated kids! So why doesn't this one seem to understand that? And it would be much  easier if those so-called friends of his did more than just stand there, trying to remember where they left the camera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladders are for Wimps

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've never used AO3 before- this is a new experience for me :)   
> Anyway, AU story - not giving much away, but I have lots of big brothers and I adore (sometimes hate) their over-protectiveness... So I indulged myself and made BigBrothers! Altair and Ezio with Baby! Desmond :D And all their shenanigans...

Malik arrived early for class, slipping into a seat near the back of the classroom in the hope the teacher wouldn't expect him to participate. He hated Ethics. Sighing, he dropped his bag under the desk and settled in to wait. The slow trickle of students began to fill the room, and as he amused himself by identifying the students who had obviously not prepared for the class, his eye was caught by a ridiculously bright shirt. Malik could only stare at the abomination of colours as it approached him.

"Malik, my friend! It is good to see you," Leo said brightly, slipping into the seat next to him and settling a canvas bag on the ground. Blinking, Leo noticed his friend's blank stare and waved his hand in front of his face. "Malik? Are you alright?"

"My god, Leo, did a rainbow vomit on you?" Malik asked incredulously, staring at the tie dyed monstrosity.

Leo paused, then laughed brightly, plucking at the shirt. "Oh no, I just thought you could do with more colour in your life, you grumpy old man," he teased.

"That is not colour. It's an eyesore," Malik retorted, unable to avert his gaze. It was like a technicolour black hole.

Leo chuckled. "I actually have not had time to wash my clothes. I also may have accidentally spilled paint down my clean washing," he admitted. Their attention was diverted from Leo's detestable fashion sense when the lecturer, Professor Hastings yelled for quiet and began the class.

Malik dutifully took notes, ignoring how dull the subject matter was. Around fifteen minutes before the class was due to end, the professor finished up the lecture and said everyone could put away their books. Malik and Leo exchanged surprised looks as they did so. Professor Hastings never let them go early, so what was going on?

"Now," said Professor Hastings, lifting up a sheaf of papers and straightening them, "the major assessment for this unit is going to be a group assignment, the subject of which will be given out randomly. So," he grinned, adjusting his glasses and looking around the room, "make groups of three or four, please."

Ethics was an awful subject, Malik decided, staring at the lecturer. The absolute worst. A tap on his shoulder made him glance at Leo, who was looking at him hopefully. Malik rolled his eyes, but nodded, smirking slightly at the bright grin his friend gave him.

"Hmm, we are only two, though," Leo pondered, glancing around at the other groups forming. Malik watched silently as Leo's gaze sharpened. His face brightened and he waved, catching the attention of a younger man a few rows in front of them, who was looking around in confusion.

"Seriously? Him?" groaning, Malik reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, him, my friend! Ezio is a lovely person," Leo admonished, poking him in the side. He beckoned to Ezio, who grinned and starting packing up his stuff.

"Ah, Leo," Ezio settled in next to them, smiling brightly, "we are to be a team, then? Wonderful!"

"Hello, Ezio. This is Malik, a good friend of mine," Leo nudged Malik, who sighed but held out a hand.

"Pleasure, Ezio." Damn Leo and his fondness for brunets. This one didn't look as dull as the last one though, he admitted, taking in the bright, intelligent eyes and firm grip. Definitely not an idiot. Hmm.

Ezio grinned, raking his eyes over him, "The pleasure is mine, my friend."

A sheet of paper was dropped in front of them. "Now boys, you best do good work on this. You're some of my best students," Hastings eyed them all severely, and then moved along. Ezio blinked after him, then glanced at his group mates.

"That is bias."

Malik snorted, while Leo laughed brightly. "It is, my friend. Perhaps we can include that in our presentation," the blonde tapped his finger on the assessment, and they leaned in to read it.

"Topic four: Immigration, expand on the cultural, religious, educational, medical, and any other concerns these people are confronted with." Leo read out loud. There was a pause as the three of them thought it over, then looked at each other.

"He planted this topic," Malik said flatly, scowling at the smug smile the lecturer was sporting. Ezio nodded slowly, frowning. Leo narrowed his eyes and picked up the paper, reading further.

"Hmm. I may agree with you, my friend, but this is also a good topic for us. After all, none of us were born in this country." Malik hummed in agreement, eyeing the assessment sheet, hoping it would catch fire. He hated paperwork.

"Okay guys, presentations will be in three weeks. Now get lost." With that, the lecturer picked up his briefcase and left.

"That man has many issues," Ezio said with a slight smirk.

"Of course he does, he willingly teaches idiots. Now how are we going to do this? We don't have much time," Malik asked as they cleared their belongings and moved towards the exit.

"We need to meet up for a few hours to determine who is doing what," Leo said thoughtfully, smiling absently at a group of giggling girls. Ezio winked at them, and their giggling increased.

"I'm free on Friday after two, and the weekend, other than that I'm packed." Malik said, frowning at the girls. They were now standing directly in front of them. Seeing his glare the girls froze then scattered, darting glances at the trio as they left.

"Malik," Leo said in exasperation, but he was betrayed by the amusement in his eyes. Ezio was eyeing him thoughtfully, but when Malik glared at him he only grinned.

"My brother's glare is scarier," Ezio said cheerfully, stretching his arms up in the air and yawning. "But I'm free on Fridays. And you, Leo?"

Malik caught Leo eyeing the bared skin on Ezio's midriff with interest, and smirked when the blonde caught him staring. Leo grinned shamelessly and Malik sniggered. "Ah, yes, I have no commitments. But my home is not the best for a meeting, and the library is closed after three. What about your home, Malik?"

"Can't. Kadar is having a party, and I refuse to watch high schoolers fornicating in my kitchen," Malik sighed.

"We could go to my place," Ezio offered. "It is quite large, and no one will disturb us."

"That works. So I guess I'll see you Friday," Malik nodded. "Leo can send me your details, text me the address and I'll see you then." He nodded at the two and left, planning on giving his friend a chance to work his magic on the brunet. Glancing back he saw Leo had his flirting face on, and judging by the blush dusting Ezio's face it was very effective. It really should be impossible to flirt successfully in that shirt, Malik pondered as he walked to his next class.

Ah well. Hopefully he wouldn't notice if Malik disposed of it next time he was at his apartment. After all, that's what friends are for. He purposed ignored the odd looks he got for the snickering.


End file.
